Free
by ArchAngel66
Summary: Robin leaves the Team and Batman to make it on his own. First story
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm ArchAngel and this is my first ever story. So read and review :) Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

I silently landed on the gargoyle, everything was quiet. I felt the cold rain fall onto my face. Through my mask I could see that everyone was where they needed to be. All we needed now was Batman's word and we'd finally end this.

Tonight was the night, the night when the Team and the League would finally end the Light. I've been waiting for this day for two years.

When we found out that they were planning to clone the entire League along with the Team we had to find a way to stop them and now finally we found a way.

All we needed was the okay from Batman.

"Robin, Zatanna, Artemis, and Miss Martian you are to proceed inside but do it cautiously. Aqualad, Red Arrow, Superboy, Kid Flash and Rocket you are to keep them hidden, distract the enemy. Rendezvous on the pier after you successfully get into their network. Go," There's the okay.

I saw KF speed out from behind a tower and right into Count Vertigo. Following his example Red Arrow tackled Cheshire into the ground with his bow on her neck.

Aqualad jumped out from atop a skyscraper with his water-bearers in hand. Swords made out of water were pointing straight at Sportsmaster who dodged easily and delivered an intense punch into Aqualad's gut knocking him off balance long enough for Sportsmaster to tackle him onto the ground. Rocket burst in and created a force field around Sportsmaster to buy Aqualad enough time to catch his breath.

With all the villains distracted Zee, Artemis, Miss M and I snuck into the little vent above door Red Arrow just smacked Cheshire into. We were in. The hard part was over, all we needed now was to get into the control room rewire a little and get out. Then we would go to the pier were we would get the coordinates to the fight between the League and the Light from Batman.

Everything was going perfectly so far. I kicked the bars off and entered the control room with the others not far behind me. It amazes me that for a place so important, they have very little security.

As I quietly made my over to the central computer I felt like something was wrong. I've actually been feeling like this for a while but I've just been shaking it off. It felt like the League knew something we didn't. I pretended that nothing was wrong as I sat in the chair and linked the computer on my gauntlet with the giant computer in front of me.

As soon as the screen lit up I knew that the feeling I had was completely justified and we had to get out fast.

_It's a trap, we need to get out now! _I screamed using the telepathic mind link we all shared.

_What?_

_I'll explain later! Right now we need out! Everyone we need to head to the pier now!_

I got up and saw the concerned faces on Zee, Artemis and Miss M.

I looked at them and then looked at the wall. How could I have been so stupid! There were so many clues as to why this was a trap!

"Artemis, I need you to shoot an exploding arrow at that wall," I said pointing to the wall.

She nodded and shot the arrow. The wall exploded and under it the rubble was Cheshire and Sportsmaster.

Artemis shot another arrow with a line attached and sped away. Miss M flew to see where the others were and I shot a grappling hook onto the opposite building. I grabbed Zee by the waist and the line took us to the building.

When we reached the building I let go of Zee and punched the wall so hard that pieces of wall broke off but I didn't care, I was so mad! This was all Batman's fault, how could he do this to us? We could have died!

Zee put a hand on my shoulder in an effort to comfort me. I calmed down a little.

_Robin, everyone is on their way to the pier. _I heard Aqualad's voice in my head.

_Good. When we get there I'll tell you everything. _

Zee and I headed to the pier; she looked like she was concerned about me. I couldn't blame her. I guess I'd look really out of character right now to anyone watching. Who would ever think that the happy and optimistic Robin would ever get this angry?

We arrived at the pier and I began telling them what happened.

"The League is supposed to be taking care of the main members of the Light but Batman decided he would find the central control room himself and make us go to the fake one that the Light set up. We were supposed to be the distraction while Batman worked on destroying the real control room. When we got in and I turned the computer on everything was blank, I think they wanted me to believe that everything was encrypted and decipher the encryption. When I was to decipher the encryption it was supposed to set off a bomb and destroy the building. I think Batman would have known that I'd figure it out and get everyone out but if I didn't we would have all died in there." I took a pause to look at the shocked expressions on everyone.

Then I heard my communicator.

"This is Batman, the control room is destroyed, Superman can now proceed to destroy the Lab."

That was that. The League used us as pawns.

I had enough.

After the League took down the Light we met at the pier.

"How could you send us into that building knowing that if I messed up even a little we'd all die?" I screamed.

Batman just stood there with no expression on his face. It really pissed me off that he didn't even feel anything. That was Batman for you. A heartless son of-

"I had faith you wouldn't mess up."

"Seriously? Faith? Your blind faith could have killed us! That's it, I'm done," I said turning around.

"Robin wait-"

I turned around and punched him across the face. He fell onto the ground with loud thud.

"I'm tired of waiting! You treat us like pawns, it's like we don't even matter! Well I'm done! Batman and Robin are finished and I'm leaving the Team," I said throwing my mask at his face, showing the entire Team and League my secret identity. I didn't care.

I walked over to my motorcycle and drove off. I'm 15 I don't need Batman anymore.

"Rob wait!" I heard KF yell.

I didn't want to wait anymore, I didn't want anyone to tell me what to do anymore either. I was free.


	2. Author's Note

**Hiya it's me, ArchAngel, the author. After watching the first episode of the new season I decided to put this story on hiatus for a while but don't worry I'll get back to it eventually. I kinda wanna see what happens with this season, maybe it'll give me some ideas on what to do with the story and if not then I'll just continue on with my original idea. Oh and if anyone has any ideas then feel free to tell me about them. Until next time. Bye. **


End file.
